fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomatoes
If looking for the entry for The Tomatoes, a group of baddies from the first two Papa Louie platformer games, please visit this page. Tomatoes are ingredients found in various Papa Louie restaurant-time management games. In Papa's Burgeria, sliced tomatoes are one of five stackable toppings that customers can order in the game. In Papa's Taco Mia!, diced tomatoes are one of five toppings available at the start of the game. The badge "Tomato Time" is earned when 10 orders are served with tomatoes. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, tomato wedges are one of fourteen toppings, the second to be unlocked. It is made available when a player achieves Rank 3 in the game, and Greg makes his first appearance to the concession stand. The badge "You Say Tomato" is earned when 30 orders are served with tomato wedges. In Papa's Pastaria, sliced tomatoes are one of eleven regular toppings, the third to be unlocked. It is made available when a player achieves Rank 15 in the game, and Olivia makes her first appearance to the restaurant. The badge "Tomato Topper" is earned when 30 orders are served with tomatoes. In Papa's Pizzeria To Go!, sliced tomatoes are one of twenty-six toppings, the sixth to be unlocked. It is made available when a player achieves Rank 6 in the game, and Greg makes his first appearance to the pizzeria. In Papa's Cheeseria, diced tomatoes is one of the ingredients unlocked at the start of the game. The badge "Tomato Topper" is unlocked when 30 orders were served with tomatoes. Sun Dried Tomatoes are a seasonal ingredient, unlocked on the first day of Valentine's Day at Rank 51 with Greg, in Papa's Cheeseria. Customers Who Order This (In order of appearance) Papa's Burgeria *Chuck *Prudence *Akari *Alberto *Mandi *Greg *Clair *Doan *Peggy *Lisa *Matt *Cooper *Kayla *Sue *Hugo *Tohru *Papa Louie *Mindy *Edna *Cecilia *Bruna Romano *Roy *Vicky Papa's Taco Mia! *Greg *Wally *Rita *Lisa *Big Pauly *Peggy *Nick *Mindy *Gino Romano *Mitch/Maggie *Penny *Mandi *Clair *Cooper Papa's Burgeria HD * Clair * Connor * Greg * Kahuna * Lisa * Matt * Vicky * Sue Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Marty/Rita * Mandi * Robby (Closer) * Kahuna (Closer) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Scooter *Roy *Greg *Pinch Hitwell (Closer) *Timm *Marty *Professor Fitz *Gino Romano *Big Pauly *Nick *Radlynn *Cecilia *Hugo *Mitch *Willow *Allan *Mindy *Bruna Romano *Olga *Alberto *Mary *Georgito *Carlo Romano *Akari *Franco *Hank *Gremmie *Xandra *Sue *Foodini *Papa Louie Papa's Pastaria *Gremmie *Bertha *Olivia *Greg *Xandra *Foodini *Lisa *Sue *Cecilia *Hugo *Nevada *Hank *Papa Louie Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * Greg * Crystal (Closer) * Trishna (Closer) * Rita * Hugo * Olivia * Julep * Radlynn * Clair * Doan * Hacky Zak * Scarlett * Scooter * Gremmie * Sue * Xandra * Foodini Papa's Cheeseria (as a topping) *Sasha *Roy *Ivy *Nevada *Brody *Julep *Mandi *Vicky *Perri *Akari *Utah *Doan *Ember *Maggie *Franco *Timm *Clair *Kahuna *Alberto *Marty *Allan *Carlo Romano *Cooper *Tohru *Mitch *Gremmie *Mary *Austin *Crystal *Xandra *Greg *Sue *Olivia *Rhonda (Closer) *Hank (Closer) *Chester (Closer) Papa's Cheeseria (as a holiday topping) *Greg *Sue *Utah *Scooter *Rhonda (Closer) *Hank (Closer) *Chester (Closer) Category:Incomplete Sections Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Burgeria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pastaria Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings